Whiskers Blues
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: A Valentine's Day fic for School Rumble, and a very sad story. A story of two star-crossed lovers and how one broke her heart. This fic is a HarimaxEri ship, but for this, what happens when these two stop dating, altogether. The final "School Rumble" fic I have made. Rated T for mild language and violence. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


A girl in a pink blouse and skirt, wearing a black winter coat, was sitting in a bench, upset and completely depressed. She has long blonde hair, done in long pigtails, and has amber eyes, with blackened eyeshadow.

A girl with long black hair was watching, feeling sad. She was wearing an orange sweater and jeans, with her hair done in tiny black pigtails.

" _Poor Eri… In a few minutes, it'll all be over… and for the first time, since she met him… She'll be happy…_ " the girl in black hair narrated, " _Poor miserable lovesick creature… I suppose people would say that I should've helped her, when it happened. I know. But it's better this way. I'll never forget that first morning Eri had, with her now ex-boyfriend… It all started, last week…_ "

* * *

 ** _Whiskers Blues_**

* * *

 ** _One week ago…_**

* * *

Eri was sitting in her chair, as a man in shades, slick black hair and a goatee, wearing a black jacket and jeans, approached her. He said to her, "You want to go for lunch?"

Eri smiled, "You're treating me, Whiskers."

He huffed, "Cheapskate."

They walked together, as the girl in black hair narrated, " _Eri Sawachika was a happy-go-lucky girl… That was her. And the boy was Kenji Harima, a classmate of ours. When she first met him, she thought he'd be hers… It was like a strong magnetic attraction to it. I can tell… since he once confessed to me that he loved me._ "

They went to have lunch, as the girl watched on, " _Poor simple Eri… I've never see them so happy, or so much in love._ "

The girl smiled, as she thought, " _But… It's better this way. It was a simple misunderstanding, when I was only in middle school… blaming Harima as a pervert, when he was curious about how I slept. But I am amazed that he had something for me… But all he wanted was to see me smile. And I did._ "

Eri and Harima held hands, hours later, as they were walking down the street, together. The girl in black hair watched on, admiring the two, " _Yes… She was so happy… with him. I suppose I should've opened up to his feelings, when he met me, and thought he was with my sister, Yakumo… But I already have a flame… A nice guy… But a girl can hope._ "

* * *

That night, in the rain, Eri was faced down, badly hurt, and was mildly bleeding, lying on the pavement.

 _But that was until that horrible day… Eri was mugged… by an unknown person. I was able to find her in the rain, after she was brutally assaulted._

Tenma ran to her, as she found her in the street. She cried out, "ERI! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Eri moaned, as Tenma sniffled, "Thank goodness… You're alright… What happened?"

Eri said, "I don't know…" as she felt her head. She had a huge gash on the back of her head.

 _She explained to me… that Eri was out doing shopping for dinner, and it was getting dark. And suddenly, she entered the back alleyway, in a shortcut, since it was going to rain soon, and she needed to call her butler to rescue her. But before she turned the corner… … …she was assaulted._

Tenma asked, "Who did this to you?"

Eri sniffled, "I don't know… It was dark, and someone mugged me…"

Tenma hugged her and said, "Hang on… I'll take you to my place. I'll call a taxi."

Eri said, "No. My place is fine… I'll call Nakamura."

She held her phone, and gasped. Her cellphone was broken. She sobbed, "No… And I had it charged and everything!"

Tenma said, "It's alright…"

She called for a taxi and said, "Hang on. You don't need to wait… You can call your house, at my home."

Eri smiled, "Thanks…"

They stepped in and drove off to Tenma's.

 _Yes, Eri was assaulted. But no one knows who it was. I aided her, to help her recover, and I did. I was generous that someone would assault her, break her phone, and even mug her. I mean, if I were in that position, and yes, I know I would've been, she'd done the same thing._

 **XXXXX**

Eri was lying in bed, that night, as she felt hurt from her head. Tenma let her stay in for the night, as she felt unhappy.

 _I had no idea what happened, but it happened in the rain. Harima was nowhere to be found, when she was attacked. I felt bad, and he was a no-show. He was too busy with his comic, when I called him. I know true love like this would never be shattered. Believed it, all the same._

Eri was still hurt, as Tenma gave some curry, as she said, "You going to be alright?"

"I am." Eri said, "I never knew what happened. It hurts… but… I don't know what happened."

Tenma said, as she smiled, "Yakumo will see to getting your phone fixed. In the meantime, you can stay with me, for a day or so, or until your spirits are up."

"Thanks…"

They hugged, as she asked, "I, oh! Tenma, can you tell Whiskers that I'm spending the night at _your_ place?"

"Sure." Tenma smiled. She left, as Eri have something to eat. As Tenma went to the phone, she narrated, " _Poor Eri… Harima was looking out for her, and he neglected her, like that. But even so, he was busy, and he was torn by what occurred. He was truly devastated, when he heard. And he even said that if it were me, then he'd rescue me, immediately. But then again, I would gladly let him save me._ "

She dialed his number, but there was no answer. She thought, as she was worried, "Harima… I know you're trying to be with her, but…"

Rain continued to fall, as Eri looked out the window, feeling hurt and dejected, but was safe enough to know that she's alive.

* * *

 _The next morning, Eri remained in bed. She wasn't her spoiled pampered self. No. She was much different. I approached her to tell her that she has to leave, and that Nakamura will drive her home. Rain already stopped, and she can go by herself. Eri smiled and thanked me, and was on her way. But… that was the beginning of this drama._

Eri was riding home in her limo, as she was feeling blue. She couldn't stop thinking of Harima, and how he reacted, knowing he could've saved her, last night. However, she felt that pain in her head, and suddenly felt worried about what he was doing. And suddenly, she realized that he may have abandoned her.

"Why would he abandon me?" she thought, "Whiskers would never ditch me, even if he was busy with his stupid manga. I know that he wants to stay by me. He has all the respect that he has for me, since that day… He wants to stay with me, always. So, why does it hurt, so badly?"

She got dressed and left Tenma's house, heading home. Tenma viewed it, from out the window, and was worried.

 _I couldn't bear to tell her that she can't stay, because she is a problem. I do remember some moments that she treated Harima like dirt. Still, Harima & Eri are made to be… and I sit by and watch in worry._

 **XXXXX**

 _The next day at school, Eri was in her seat, as she was waiting for Harima to arrive in homeroom. I was there, when I saw it, and even Mikoto and Akira didn't go near her. She was very moody, and Akira said to me that she was very emotionless. In short, she was still hurt inside. I wish I knew what, Eri…_

Tenma took a view of Eri, and was saddened. Eri didn't even look anywhere. Harima arrived, minutes later, and apologized for being late. Eri then called to him, but he ignored her. He said to her, "Class is starting. We'll talk later, Rich Girl."

 _Harima never looked at her. I shudder to worry, completely. Did something happen between him and Miss Osakabe? Yes, I know it's student and teacher relationship, but I am aware that romance in campus seemed taboo. But still, something wasn't right._

 **XXXXX**

During study break, she approached Harima and asked him, "Hey, Harima? Did you know that Eri was mugged, last night?"

Harima said, in annoyance, "Yeah… I knew I couldn't come to Rich Girl's aide… Tenma, do you think I would've helped her? I was too busy, but…"

"I understand… I feared that you forget her, since you're dating her, after all."

"You got nothing to worry about. What happened last night is all in the past. Tell Rich Girl that I apologize."

Tenma put her foot down and barked, "Oh, no! I refuse to be a messenger! Apologize to her, yourself!"

She calmed down and said, "Seriously, she needs you… I can tell…"

He said, in worry, "Tenma…"

She held his hand and said, "Harima. Please do not do anything rash that may ruin her."

She pranced off, as he thought, "Yeah… I won't… But still, was I sorry for Rich Girl being mugged?"

 _I didn't want to believe that he had a thing to do with it, but I know that he's honest. I mean, I thought he once dated Yakumo. Of course, that was the beginning of this drama, not in the city, but in the school._

 **XXXXX**

Eri was lying helpless on the school forest, later that evening. No one was around, as Eri was walking home. Harima suddenly appeared, and then called to Eri, finding her on the ground. He helped her up, but was out cold. He then roared out, "WHO DID IT? WHO DID IT? WHO SLAUGHTERED MY RICH GIRL?"

 _Harima was desperate. From the moment that he found Eri, lying helpless in the ground, he snapped. And the next day followed, as Harima took Eri to the Nurse's Office, overnight. He chose to stay with her, to take care of her. By the time homeroom began, he started lashing out as the boys in class._

He yelled out, shouting at every boy, "ALRIGHT! WHO DID IT? What did you bastards do to Eri Sawachika?"

The male students were completely scared straight. Most of the female students were frightened by his intimidation. Tenma was shocked, but tried to step in.

 _I tried to step in and reason with him. This made him a rowdy student in our class, but this made him more determined than ever. I appealed to him, as a friend, to calm down and let it go, but he wouldn't listen. He ignored me, and left to the roof. I was shocked to learn about Eri's second accident, in two straight days. It was horrible to learn of what happened, and why Harima would be such a heroic and determined man to stop this guy. But I didn't want it that way. Violence never solves anything._

Up on the rooftop, Tenma confronted Harima, and then yelled, "Kenji Harima, what is wrong with you? SHAME ON YOU!"

She scolded, "You leave the boys alone! Eri is saddened for you, and you _did_ rescue her… But I wish you'd be more calmer about this."

He groaned, "You _don't_ understand… My darling Rich Girl… She was assaulted, numerous times…"

Tenma scolded, "I know. Would you do the same for me, if you saw _me_ like this? You do love me, right?"

He growled, "That's different now!"

She whispered, "Shame… shame… times four…"

He looked into Tenma's face and said, "You're right… I was neglected by her… But still, you were aware of what she did to me. I love Rich Girl, almost as much as you! But still… You'd hate me, even if I was a stupid pervert."

Tenma smiled, as she hugged him, "No… I don't care. You may be the guy that I misled to be the pervert… but you're of a kind heart. And I know you wouldn't be that way…"

He smiled, "Thanks…"

They stared at each other, but she asked, "Is it alright if I walk Eri home, tonight? She needed the company… and away from you. She was upset that it could've been you. Of course, now that she mentions it, she never who it was that attacked her."

Harima said, "Well, he did leave a clue behind. Here."

He gave her a small bracelet, made of gold, and said that it was what he or she left.

 _A gold bracelet. But from who? Harima has heart, and he knows that if he were to find the guy that attacked Eri, he's going to whip him a new one. Of course, I wanted to protect Eri, too, since she's my best friend. Harima goes his way, and I'll go mine._

* * *

 _It would not be until later that night… Eri & I decided to walk home, together, since I will be watching over her. She said that she's able to recover…_

Eri said, "Hey, thanks for coming to my side, Tenma… Whiskers felt ashamed about the other day… I kinda wished I knew what was going on."

Tenma said, "I'm sure Harima will find a way. I don't want to see you badly hurt, yet again…"

Eri replied, "I know… But I am worried… Harima is worried that I am attacked by a devilish man, and I don't know what to do… He wants to protect me, so badly… but…"

Tenma smiled, "It's okay…"

She held her arm and said, "Don't worry. They'll think twice of taking you out, again… I'm gonna watch over you, like a hawk!"

Eri and Tenma continued walking down the pathway, heading to their usual spot to leave together. After they stopped at the corner, Eri said that her ride is here. She has no problem, on the way home, as long as she's safe. She and Tenma separated, and decided to go home. Tenma said that she would go to the market for buy dinner for her.

 _Yes, things were peaceful now. Eri is safe in her limo, and I have my own safety to worry about. Eri will be fine, as long as nothing happened. As I watch her ride off, I had to walk home, waiting for Yakumo. But first, I wanted to go to the supermarket._

Tenma was walking to the store, until she heard a loud clatter. She ran to the alley, and then gasped in horror. She cried, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 _I heard a noise, suddenly, and then… It happened again… This time, Eri wasn't attacked. It was…_

Tenma found Harima, lightly bleeding, and badly hurt, lying on the concrete. She held him up and gasped, "Harima! Oh, my god! Not again!"

He moaned, as he was coming to, "Te-, Tenma?"

Tenma said in tears, "It's alright… You can be alright…"

He thought, "Great… The one person that made me happy… and she's finally noticed."

She whimpered, "Don't worry. Lemme nurse you. Need any help? Where does it hurt?"

Harima said, "Uh, it's alright…"

"But you're bleeding!"

"I'm fine." He stood up, but moaned, holding his waist.

He then growled, "Don't worry about me… I found the bastard that did this to her…"

"Huh? WHO? WHO WAS IT?"

"It's…" he sighed, "You know what, I don't know… He said nothing, had a shadowy figure, and attacked me with this debris, strewn about. But I'm fine. Nothing serious."

Tenma scolded at him, "Oh, well, nothing! You _still_ need to be treated to your injuries, Harima!"

He said, "Tenma, look… Why don't you stop bugging me? I know I wanted to see you smile, but now… … …I can't look at you, right now."

Tenma whispered, "Harima… Why?"

He walked off, as he said, "I'll be fine. See ya."

He left, as Tenma grew worried. She then gasped, and rushed to the store, to prepare dinner.

 _He can't even look at me, right now? Why? Harima just confessed to me, a long time ago, and I believe him… But still, why did he just blow me off? And I believed that Harima hurt Eri… but I guess it's safe to assume that he's innocent. I do have my doubts and conclusions about him, in the past, including how we first met, and I made the error of calling him a pervert… He said it wasn't what it looks like, and I grabbed him, in my sleep. Of course, it still is etched in my memories, though the face… … …I don't even remember. But if he says that he is, and only wants to protect me, and only because he cares for me, that's fine._

* * *

 _Time went on, after that… Eri & Harima were to meet, after school, the next day. I spied on them, wanting to see how they're doing. But…_

He said, "Rich Girl, I know you and I are being tight together… but… I think we should see other people."

She moaned, "So I guessed… Tenma told me about what happened, the other day… and you were attacked by someone… like I did… I wish I knew who it was…"

She pleaded, "But don't think we're breaking up! I own you, Whiskers!"

"I know… But… Why didn't _you_ come to rescue me?"

"Huh? I was going home, and-."

He yelled, "IDIOT!"

"I live on the other side of town! Like I cared for you, anyways! I'm not always by your beckon, 24-7! But don't think that this is over between us!"

She marched off, and shouted, "Until that freak shows himself, you and I aren't through! We can stop this loser, together!"

He nodded, as he spoke, "Rich Girl's got energy… I guess she's gotten more confident for me. She truly loves me, huh?"

He walked off, as Tenma was relieved, "Thank goodness…"

She walked away, and narrated, " _Safe. I'm glad these two are meant to be… but…_ "

 **XXXXX**

That evening, Eri arrived at the alley, as Harima walked to her. He sent her the message that the alley is where they meet, and where the first attack took place. Harima said, "Rich Girl… Listen, there's a reason why I wanted to call you here…"

Eri said, "I know… I kinda guessed Tenma had to peep. It's about our relationship…"

He said, "I'm going to end this… BOTH of it! The attacks _and_ our relationship! I felt like I failed you!"

"You did not! Whiskers, come on… You still love me, right?"

"I do… except…"

Harima bit the bullet, and confessed, "I cannot be with you, anymore…"

He growled, "I just can't! Tenma… She's been everything to me, before you. But… I did come to your rescue… now and again, on certain occasions… However, this is different."

He stated, "Sorry, Rich Girl… I have to go…"

Eri shouted, "NO! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE LEAVING! JUST SAY IT! SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME, MORE THAN TENMA! WHAT HAS SHE DONE, THAT I DIDN'T? I CAN CHANGE, HARIMA! SAY IT!"

She hollered, " **SAY IT!** "

Tenma spied on them again, only in stealth, as she was on her way home. Harima growled, as he said to Eri, "I'm… I can't…"

Eri shouted, "LOOK! If you want to break up with m, what have I ever done to you? What did I ever do to you? Just tell me why, and I'll make it right!"

He snarled, "You… You stupid blonde bitch!"

 **SLAP!  
** He slapped her, and shouted, "NAME ONE THING YOU DID TO ME, ALL THOSE TIMES WE HAD TOGETHER?"

Eri was on the ground, as Tenma was in utter shock. He yelled at her, "I felt like protecting you, but I couldn't take it, anymore… You keep giving and taking, by being an arrogant little rich girl, you made yourself popular to the other boys! But no one wants to marry you! And I met you, who felt lonely, since your parents were too busy with you. I held you back, and wanted to make you smile, much as I did Tenma. But I had to endure what you have done to me, time and time again… that I had to put up with this crap!"

He hollered, "FOR ALL THE CRAP YOU HAVE DONE TO ME, WHEN YOU KICKED ME IN THE FACE, WHEN YOU EMBARRASSED ME, SAYING SLANDER TO OTHERS, SHAVING MY HEAD OFF, AFTER YOU ACCIDENTALLY SHEARED MY BEARD, DROPKICKED ME IN THE CHEST, TIED ME UP IN THE RAFTERS, SO ON, AND SO ON…"

He barked, "And then, when I approach closer to my Senior Years in high school, I got to the point… where I just snapped! I couldn't take it, anymore! You have been an annoyance, since we first met, and you may act like a tsundere, yet you are nothing but a bully! You never changed, since we met, and you haven't changed, now."

She pleaded, "It's not true!"

 _He was right… I felt his pain. As I stood there, watching Harima tear Eri's heart to shreds, I felt his pain, knowing how much he was tortured over the issues, including when he was hurt by what he once did to Mikoto & Eri's friendship… which Harima had nothing to do with, as it turns out. He and I shared the same birthday, a day apart… He and I have the same things we like… He and I have the same way we act… and while we were made for each other, I had another of my own… But as I watched, I was heartbroken, knowing that he couldn't take anymore. It's like something I see, in a soap opera…_

He then said to Eri, who was sitting on the ground, "I'm the reason you're smiling, and I'm the reason you're deciding your _own_ path, you blonde bitch! You just don't care! You run your mouth, about me, make lecherous glares, like I'm a pervert, which I am not, and you say that I'm a monkey! But your heart is always broken, and lonely, but Harima will always stay by your side, now and forever…"

He stepped back and shouted, "Well… Not anymore! Me, you… We… are done! We are through!"

Eri sobbed, as she was heartbroken. She started to cry, as Harima walked away.

 _A guilty conscience and a guilty heart. Guilt was running into his heart, and he knew it was the only way. I said that Harima was terrible, back then… and I was right. Eri…_

She walked to the two, and called, "That's enough!"

Harima gasped, as Eri sobbed, "Tenma?"

Tenma shouted, "You two… Harima, you didn't have to break her heart…"

He apologized, "I know… And I felt upset that I ruined it… Rich Girl was attacked, and I couldn't save her. I am ashamed of myself. I don't deserve to be her knight…"

She sobbed, "No, but her, treating you like dirt, that was ancient history!"

Eri wept, "It's fine… I deserve it… I guess… This is my punishment, for hurting him, all these years ago…"

She stood up and blubbered, "YOU WANT TO DUMP ME, BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T SAVE ME, FINE! BUT YOU'LL COME BACK TO ME, EVENTUALLY, YOU STUPID IDIOT! **YOU'LL _BEG_ ME!**"

Harima walked off, as Tenma stopped her. She said to Eri, "STOP! Eri… Harima speaks the truth… Why? Why would you hurt his feelings? He cares for you, more than everyone else."

Eri sniffled, "Easy for you to say… You're _his_ doll! I'm more of a piece of trash!"

She ran off, crying. All Tenma could do was watch in confusion.

 **XXXXX**

At Tenma's house, she was sitting in the dinner table, forlorn and upset. Feeling sad and dejected.

 _Why? Why would Eri do this? And Harima… He didn't deserve to break up with her… like that, because he speaks the truth… Eri figured she'll forget about it, as I agreed._

Yakumo asked her, "Sis? Are you okay?"

Tenma whispered, "Harima…"

Yakumo said, "Tenma, I'm sorry about Harima and Eri… They broke up, because of her, wasn't it?"

Tenma gasped, as she realized, "Huh? Because of-. Oh, my god…"

She dropped her bowl and whimpered, "Wait a minute… Then that means…"

* * *

Eri was in her desk, depressed and sad, the next day, feeling very unhappy.

 _It got worse for Eri, after that. If she were an adult, she'd start drinking. Eri went downhill, as she was ignored by everyone, when she was feeling unhappy. It was like her own divine punishment, for the past couple years. No one wanted to talk to her… No one wanted to speak to her… No one wanted to hang out with her, during lunch…  
No one, but me…_

Tenma approached her, and asked, "Hey, Eri? You, uh, want to hang out for lunch?"

Eri shook her head and sniffled, "No… thank you, anyway…"

Tenma pleaded, "I'm sorry I snooped, but… I couldn't stand it! Harima was right, but his words have gone too far!"

Eri said, "What? And you laughed it off, saying he was goofy?"

She barked, "I don't need you, Tenma! Leave me alone!"

Tenma sobbed, "Eri, I was trying to-."

Eri shouted, as she sat up, "I SAID LEAVE, DAMN IT! GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE TO HANG WITH! WHISKERS CAN GO TO HELL! YOU, AND HIM, **BOTH!** "

The classroom heard of Eri's uproars, as Tenma was speechless. She started to whimper and bawl. Tenma bawled loudly, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 _I tried my hardest to reason with her, but she just casted me aside. She believes that I'm on Harima's side. I was taking no sides… all for love. She stopped smiling. I only cried and cried, until I calmed down. Eri didn't look at me a single glance. I realized why Harima broke up with her… but I forgot about it, suddenly. But I still remembered what he did… and how things went downhill for her…_

 **XXXXX**

She was up on the roof, looking down in the campus, as she was sad. She knew that Harima was the only man for her, but he broke her heart.

She stayed on the roof and didn't return inside.

 _Most students would drive to suicide… but not Eri. She wouldn't lose her own life, over something petty. Since then, Harima never returned… but shows up in class, without batting eyesight towards Eri. Every time he looks at me and my friends, he would also see Eri, without her looking, feeling blue. Some say that Eri deserved every bit of it… but I was one of the people that said Harima went too far._

 _After school, I talked to him, and he told me everything…_

Harima said, as he and Tenma were alone, "Tenma, I'm sorry… I overreacted, but…"

Tenma hugged him, and sniffled, "It's fine… I believe you. Harima, I know it hurts, but you shouldn't have broken her heart…"

She sniffled, "But still… Why?"

 _I suddenly remembered and figured out what and why it happened…_

She yelled, "WHY DID YOU ASSAULT HER?"

He gasped in horror, as she barked, "SO! IT'S TRUE, WASN'T IT?"

 _I knew what it was… The reason why Eri was assaulted, the other day… was the fact that HE did it… And what happened after that, changed both him… and myself…_

Harima grinned, and shouted, "YA DAMN RIGHT I DID IT!"

Tenma was shocked, as he confessed, "You know what she has done! I just couldn't take it anymore! She calls _me_ a pervert? Well, I am NO pervert! You and I both know what happened that day, BOTH TIMES! You held my body, while you were sleeping, and you confessed your love – _to Karasuma, of all people –_ in your sleep! I was worried that you passed out and never wake up!"

Tenma asked, "Well, that doesn't explain why were you over my body? You were trying to peck a kiss on me, were you?"

Harima explained, "Tenma, I loved you! I still do! But I refuse to have this thing go on! Karasuma wasn't meant for you, since he cares for food!"

Tenma sobbed, "I DON'T CARE! Harima, he was my one true love, and you and I had a thing going! We are like best friends, more than lovers! And you confessed your love to me, and admitted that it was a misunderstanding!"

She wept, "And now you're saying that you hurt Eri, because you couldn't take it, anymore? WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU, YOU ASSHOLE?"

 **SLAP!  
** She slapped his face, and sobbed lightly. Tenma was crying, shaken from the emotions that she sparked from inside her. She blubbered, "You're not a pervert… YOU'RE A MONSTER! I HATE YOU!"

She yelled, "I HATE YOU, HARIMA! YOU BROKE ERI'S HEART, AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

She dashed off, as Harima cried, "TENMA! WAIT!"

She ran away, far away from Harima, as he felt heartbroken, "Tenma… I'm sorry… You're the one I loved…"

He left, feeling uneasy, returning home. Tenma, on the other hand, was crying heavily, running away to another part of town, knowing what Harima had already done.

 **XXXXX**

Tenma was at her house, the next day, crying in bed. She couldn't stop crying, all night.

 _It was a horrible moment to see Eri & Harima go off, because he attacked her. He's a nice guy at heart… but when being pushed, he resorts to pain… But still, Eri didn't deserve this treatment… I would've saved them both, but I didn't want Harima to suffer, anyways. But I couldn't. I couldn't save Harima…_

Meanwhile, Eri looked out her window, and was in an emotionless look on her face. She was looking out the night sky, as she whispered, "Kenji… I love you…"

She didn't cry or sob. She just stood there and see the moonlit sky, feeling sad and lonely.

* * *

Cut back to a heartbroken Eri, sitting in the bench, as Tenma narrated.

 _Well, that's the story… The story of a beautiful girl with a broken heart… Eri never made a sound, since… Her face was emotionless, like a robot's. And her heart was aching. It was like, she shut off her emotions, feeling sad._

Tenma remembers Karasuma, a boy in a bowl cut and blank eyes.

 _Too bad everyone doesn't have a boyfriend like mine… A boy that wants me, and only me… with every bit of his true blue ever-loving heart. But if only he truly understands me, someday…_

She then looked at Eri was confident.  
 _Harima still goes to school, after that, but… He chose to stay away from me, for a while. And I never spoke to him, since. I was hurt to know why he did all that, just because of her. I somehow figured, throughout those years, it was all my fault. Eventually, Harima never dated anyone, until he graduates. I mean, I can give Harima a chance… if I had the chance to forgive him. But Eri's my biggest problem. I have to help her._

She approached Eri and whispered, "Eri… I'm… I'm sorry…"

Eri didn't look at her. She whimpered, "Go away. You ungrateful loser…"

Tenma said, "It's not the answer."

"What are you saying?"

"You're not going to kill yourself! Are you?"

Eri sniffled, as she hugged her, "Tenma… Tenma, I just… Nobody loves me, Tenma!"

She wept, crying on her chest. She continued to cry, as Tenma smiled, with tears in her eyes. She whispered, "It's alright… Harima still likes me, but… give it a long time. You'll get over him. I promise."

Eri cried, "Don't patronize me… Whiskers hates me. Why did I help that bastard? I had to do all this!"

Tenma said, "I know… But he didn't mean to…"

Eri barked, "How about you? What have _you_ ever done for him?"

Tenma calmly said, "Well… Nothing much, except that he and I have the same things we like. However, being dejected from this drama, I wanted to stay away from it. Sadly, I may never know the answer, at all…"

Eri then pouted, "Go to him, anyways… Or would you rather see Karasuma?"

Tenma and Eri stared at each other, and Tenma said, "Eri… Karasuma will always by my one true love… and I know that you'll find one, too…"

Eri blushed, "Tenma…"

They leaned closer and started to kiss each other. Tenma pulled away and said, "Sorry… That was to gain back your confidence. Don't worry, I'm not gay or anything… It's just…"

Eri smiled, "Well, that made me feel better…"

She then groaned, "But that doesn't explain why _he_ was attacked…"

Tenma replied, "He told me… just to throw me off his trail… He staged his own assault, just to feel sympathy for you. It turns out… you never came to his aide, that day."

Eri sighed, "I knew it… Of course, he didn't have to lie. I love my Whiskers… My…"

She sniffled, "Harima… I just cannot…"

Tenma held her hands and said, "Come on… I'll walk you home… You need company…"

Eri smiled, with tears in her eyes. She regained her emotions, but is still broken by Harima's breakup. They walked together, holding hands, as Eri said, "Hey, Tenma… Is it true you and Harima would've been an item, as lovers?"

Tenma smiled, "Me and him? No way! But if he had such flair, and know most of my favorites, he wouldn't be a bad boyfriend. But I'm happy with Karasuma, for the time being. If Karasuma broke _my_ heart, I'd be devastated."

Eri smiled, and joked, "Well, that makes it big… for a curry head."

She giggled, as Tenma complained, "HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

They continued walking down the road, sharing a laugh, and trying to forget about the drama that was behind them.

 _Eri is finally happy again… but her heart is still shattered. I know Harima will come back to her. But maybe, just maybe, if things didn't turn out for Karasuma and myself… I could give Harima a chance… someday…_

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
